What happened in Alicante
by petrifiedbutterfly
Summary: Aline Penhallow X Helen Blackthorn. Intense citrusy aroma. You have been warned. Just short Heline stories about what happened during their holidays in Alicante.


TMI © Cassandra Clare

**Aline Penhallow X Helen Blackthorn. Intense citrusy aroma. You have been warned. **

**Just short Heline stories about what happened during their holidays in Alicante.**

Please comment and review. Enjoy.

* * *

"So, are you going to use that sword or what?"

Helen hurled herself over the beam and landed gracefully on the top of the next one. The other girl grimaced and matter-of-factly swung the sword and plunged it into the dummy, and ducked from the swinging arm of it. Her movements were precise but her eyes were still on the blonde.

She was softer build than her, and the thin layer of sweat made her complexion show its downworlder undertones. There was something alarmingly sweet about the faerie-like delicateness mixed the felineish precision of a shadowhunter. Most would have found it unnatural, or even a blasphemy, but to Aline it was perfect, genuine balance of the two worlds, and she did not pretend, hide or disguise anything...

The blonde was full of energy. Leaping from a ledge, caching a thin bar and balancing on top of it in hand stand. Her shirt slid back, allowing a perfect view of her half bare torso. A dark swirl of a Mark circled around her hip bone, then disappeared under the waistline of her pants...

SMACK-the other arm of the dummy hit Aline's shoulder.

The unexpected pain made her snap out of it. She attacked the hand in question with such a savage fury, that the dummy started to spin like a windmill in a thunderstorm. Three quick chopping moves, duck, strike across, duck again, parry right, and stab, and _crack_. The dummy broke at its base and fell on the ground.

"What is it?" Helen landed on the mat with a shoulder first roll, and walked over to her girlfriend.

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are." she tucked a lock of stray hair behind her slightly pointed ears. "That's why you keep getting hit by a simple wooden target. "What's wrong?"

"I said I was okay." she hissed, still avoiding her gaze. "Its just a stupid bruise."

"Its not the bruise I'm talking about, and you know that."

Aline started to fold her arms front of herself, then stopped in mid-motion.

"Its nothing." she said, looking into the blue-green eyes "I mean, lets talk about it later."

The blonde slowly wrapped her fingers small of her back. Their foreheads met, just she suddenly felt the pressure lift from her, relief pouring through every inch of her. Helen pulled her closer and buried her face in her hair, trailing kisses across her collarbone. The Aline flinched when she touched a grazed bit of skin, so she started to kiss her neck instead. Her face softened as she slightly tilted her head on the side. The warm lips wandered up on her neck, provokingly nibbling at her earlobe, sweeping her cheek... She held her breath as she opened her mouth to welcome her.

Helen's lips were warm and dry, and Aline could taste a slight trace of salt on them. After a few experimental strokes, the kiss became more intense. The light blonde curls swallowed her fingers as she dig into them to pulled the other girl closer with a gentle urgency.

The world started to melt around her as the pale fingers seductively traced her hips. There was no dusty training room, no Alicante, no demons to dispatch, just Helen's body entangled with her and warm, moist lips sliding on her own.

Aline could not decide if she was still panting with the exertion of practice, or with the excitement of the sensation.

A unexpected it started, the perfect moment ended, leaving her desperate for more.

"I'm glad that you are okay" Helen made her hands disappear in her pockets with a shy smile. "I'm going to take a shower...would you like to join?" Her cheeks were rosy and she was catching her breath.

Aline followed her lead to the shower room and turned the key in the lock. I was small windowless space, with gray floorboards and cracked tiles. Her girlfriend was standing next to the bench, wiping her face with her shirt and throwing it on the pile with the rest.

Aline kept her eyes on the floor to avoid any distractions, trying to get rid of her clothes as quickly as possible. She slid off her simple cotton panties, suddenly self conscious of the large wet spot on them. She really could have put on something nicer.

Helen was already in the shower, rubbing soap on her shoulder. The water was still cold. She was covered in goose flesh, her wet hair sticking to her breasts in soft fair waves. Aline stepped in next to her, tracing a soft kiss on a pale shoulder as the soapy fingers stroked her sides. She returned the embrace, pulling her closer, swallowing hard as their breast touched. Helen smirked and playfully kissed her nose. The smudged mascara made her bluegreen eyes look more unnatural, and clouded with lust.

She could feel the heat radiating from Helen's face as she moved down, nibbling at the light brown skin just above her nipple. Aline suspected that her girlfriend's sharp teeth and fascination with biting came from one of her mischievous faerie ancestors. Hopefully she will end up with regular hickeys and not some delirious hallucination. She gasped as the other girl started to play with her nipple.

Suddenly finding the nerve to do so, Aline gently pressing the blonde against the tiles and eagerly kissed her. Their lips where still trembling with the chill, but the water was getting warmer. The kiss was getting messy and heated.

"Wow..." Helen gasped "not no such a pillow princess anymore?"

The unexpected attack seemed to turn her on, pressing her hip to Aline, pulling her left leg up, pressing slick heat against her thigh.

Instead of an answer, she turned Helen around, and hid her face in the fair hair, kissing her neck. Her hands slowly stroked the blonde's abdomen, ignoring her impatient wriggling. Finally giving in, she slid her fingers between her girlfiends legs. Helen bucked her hips to welcome the sensation. Her breath came in small gasps, leaning against the wall for support. She bit her lip as Aline gently parted her wet lips, stroking, rubbing and teasing. Pulse racing, the blonde let out a small whimper as the fingers found her sensitive spot.

"Does it feel nice?" murmured Aline, still stroking the throbbing spot

"Well...what...does it look like..." She lifted her head to kiss her girlfriend

"Uhm a bit more..." breathed the other in a low voice, almost inaudible with the sound of the shower "Yeah...there."

Helen shuddered, melting into the embrace as the pleasure flushed her. Slowly pulling away the stroking hand she turned around to kiss Aline.

"Did...you..." she managed to ask between the kisses

"Yeah"


End file.
